


The Day Off

by Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud/pseuds/Swiftlet_in_the_Cloud
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 Prompt: tattoo artist/flower shop AUDesi and Riley opened up a new flower shop across from Jack's and Mac's tattoo parlor. Of course, neither of them were florists and everything was not as it seemed.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874608
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little story with no real plot.

Desi smiled thinly as last name: MacGyver, first name: Angus stopped by hers and Riley’s flower shop for the third time in the two weeks since they had opened, this time inquiring about orchid care tips. 

“Look, Mr. MacGyver -

“- Just Mac-”

“- Mac, I got to be honest with you. I don’t know anything about flower care. I just handle the books and delivery. Riley takes care of the flowers.” Although if she was _ really _ being honest, their whole shop was a front to run surveillance on  _ his  _ tattoo parlor across the parking lot that her superiors believed was a front for Russian operatives. But of course, Desi wasn’t going to tell Mac that.

“But Riley said you are the flower person...” said Mac. His brows furrowed in confusion. “I was talking to her yesterday -” Alarm bells rang in Desi’s head. So this Mac had stopped by their shop for the  _ fourth _ time in two weeks? “- and she said she was only in charge of the tech and the books, that you were the flower person.”

“...S-she did?” asked Desi. She was pretty sure her weird half smile was frozen on her face as he continued to stare at her.

“You know, sounds like you two should have really talked about your business model before you opened a store together.” 

_ No shit, genius _ . “We have another partner!” She was scrambling now, hoping against all hope that Mac would find that ridiculous excuse plausible. “And you’re one to talk! You had said you know nothing about tattoos when I stopped by your parlor last week to make an appointment to give one of my bigger pieces a touch up! You said Jack is the artist, only he called and canceled on me 2 hours before my appointment for some personal “emergencies”.” She was using air quotes now, but if it ended up being enough to distract him, she could live with it. “He still hasn’t called me back for a reschedule. Looks like you need to talk to  _ your  _ partner about  _ your business _ too.”

“Oh really?” She was sure his voice just squeaked, but she decided to let that go for now. “Would you look at the time? I should be getting back,” he said before Mac bolted out the door.

“So he’s back?” At the sound of the new voice, Desi turned to give Riley a glare as her partner poked her head out of their back room now that the danger was over. “So what are the chances of our covers being blown, do you think?”

“Fairly high,” Desi answered, “since apparently neither of us know anything about flowers or plants and we “own” a flower shop. Why did you choose this cover again? Why couldn’t we own a tech store or a gym instead?”

“Don’t look at me,” said Riley as she lightly tossed the pen she was holding at Desi in jest.”I so did not choose  _ this  _ as our cover business.”

“Russ,” Desi growled. “I’m going to kill him after this.”

\-----

“So the newcomers across from us are definitely not florists,” Mac said by way of greeting as he entered the “staff only” room where Jack had started eating without him.

“Mmm?” Jack prompted as he passed Mac the burger the younger man had ordered.

“Yeah, neither Desi nor Riley is the “flower” person of their  _ flower  _ shop. Can you believe it? There is definitely something fishy here.” Mac hummed as he bit into his burger. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now.

“So the intel was right? Definitely a front for something then?”

“Yeah. But did Matty say what she thought they might be a front for?”

“Not sure. Just some foreign agency that shouldn’t be operating here.”

\----

Everything came to a head a week later when both of their businesses went up in flames, quite literally. Luckily, both parties had been duking it out in their shared parking lot when it happened. Although, to say that they were duking it out would be overly harsh. Rather, Riley and Jack had met face-to-face for the first time, and, well, to put it simply, recognized each other from the days when Jack could have become Riley’s new stepfather.

“So this is why you left Mom and me? Because you’re a Russian spy?” growled Riley as she shoved against Jack’s immovable chest.

Subsequently, three things happened at once that only added to the chaos. Desi scowled and pulled Riley behind her and away from Jack, worried that harm might come to her partner now that their covers were blown. Jack and Mac pointed between themselves as they exclaimed in shock. “What!? Us, Russian spies?!” And of course, both their tattoo parlor and flower shop blew up as armed operatives exited the coffee shop between their businesses to open fire on the four -

“-CUT!” yelled Bozer as he hit the pause button on his main camera. “This script is, like, really bad! Who wrote this trash?”

“You’re asking us? You’re the doofus who wrote it,” said Jack as he took a seat between Mac and Riley and accepted the drink Desi passed him. The four of them had been acting out what Bozer had hoped would be his next blockbuster on Mac’s patio, complete with Bozer’s green screen in the background.

“Ugh, this sucks. Thanks, guys, for helping me with my revision process,” said Bozer as he put down his camera and traded it for a slice of pizza. 

“I can’t believe you guys are playing spies on your day off,” said a new voice from the entrance. 

“Matty!” exclaimed the group. Bozer had almost dropped his pizza in shock at her sudden appearance.

“Would you like some pizza, Matty?” asked Desi as she pointed at the box in the middle of their circle.

Matty gave the offered food a longing glancing before shaking her head. “Sorry, guys. Afraid I’m not here for the food and company. We got work to do; there’s a new case.”

And so, sadly, Bozer’s next action blockbuster hopeful was shelved for another day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone caught it, but the Russian spies bit is a nod to Lucas Till’s role as a Russian spy in Jackie Chan’s The Spy Next Door film.


End file.
